


Squall no Aida Ni (Amidst the Squal)

by nagaihikari



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaihikari/pseuds/nagaihikari
Summary: Saerom went to their favorite secret place because she missed her.





	Squall no Aida Ni (Amidst the Squal)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this back years ago with different characters, decided to put this here and using my current favorite pair as the characters. Inspired by the song Squall no Aida Ni (Amidst the Squall) by AKB48, I also put it as the title of this piece. Since this is my first work here, I hope it gets nice feedback, lol.

A loud thunder could be heard as the sky was getting dark. She was standing at the spot holding her umbrella. In no time the drizzle started to strike on her umbrella, but it didn't make her move from where she stood. She was looking at the boathouse, called all the memories they shared together as she moved forward to the door.  
  
Saerom still remembered it clearly the first time Gyuri dragged her to the place. The other girl keep saying that the lake had the best view and Gyuri said she wanted to share her favorite spot with the best friend. Saerom still also had it in her memory, the time when they were running in the middle of downpour towards the boathouse. They ended up having each other's company as they waited for the squall to stop.  
  
They were continuously went to the boathouse. They even spent the night once when they were trapped by the squall. They got scolded by their parents, but it didn't stop them to go there. The girls made the spot as their secret place. Gyuri said she liked the boathouse because the place was hidden and quiet. Saerom liked the place because she could spend her time with Gyuri. Saerom liked the place because she could see the other girl played her guitar and humming the tone of the song she was composing. And Saerom liked it the most when the other girl fell asleep here, mostly with Gyuri's head on her shoulder. Sometimes she even prayed quietly for the squall to not stop, so only the two of them could stay longer together.  
  
She didn't know when it was started. They have been friends for years, but as the time went by, Saerom felt something different. She thought she might had been having crush on her best friend, or maybe she had been loving her all those time. They were so close and she couldn't even see her true affection. She could only realize it when Gyuri left the town to pursue her dream.   
  
It had been years, and she didn't even know why she suddenly longing to see the place again. The boathouse was still there, it had been neglected, and seems like no one ever visited the place. And Saerom started to wonder if Gyuri still remember the place, or if the other girl also liked her back all those time.  
  
The rain stopped, rainbow appeared vaguely and the sky started to looked clear. Saerom stepped out from the boathouse as she closed her umbrella. She stared at the boathouse once again, stepped backward as she smiled at the cherished memory they once shared.


End file.
